Years Later
by writerpenname
Summary: After breaking with up Betty, Jughead cuts all ties with his friends on the Northside. After three years of not seeing each other, they run into each other at a college party, and Jughead knows he can't lose her again.(This story takes place after Jughead breaks up with Betty. Southside High doesn't close down, and they are both now 19. Rated M for upcoming mature content.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after Jughead breaks up with Betty. They do not reconcile, and there is no shutdown of Southside High. This story takes place in Betty's freshman year of college.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story! I absolutely love Bughead, so I'm excited to write about them!**

* * *

 _"How many times Jug?" Betty cried, "How many times are we gonna push each other away?"_

 _"Until it sticks!" Jughead spat back, his face contorted with anger and pain. That was my dad's one chance of going straight and I wrecked it! I'm not going to destroy you too."_

 _He turned away, and Betty took a step forward, grasping at his Serpent jacket. Tears streamed down her face as she began to speak, "Tell me what happened Jug. Jug!" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't leave, please."_

 _Jughead turned to face her, his face void of expression. "Go home Betty."_

 **Three Years Later**

Betty Cooper, of Riverdale, had spent her entire life preparing for college; writing for the paper, being a cheerleader, and volunteering in her spare time were just a small portion of what she hoped would land her a scholarship, and get her away from the town she grew up in. And it had worked, kind of, except the scholarship she had landed was to Riverdales own university, RU.

While still just north of the town that had caused so much heartbreak and chaos in her life, it was far enough away to escape from the clutches of her parents, but close enough to where she could still enjoy a milkshake from Pop's every now and then.

Just one month into the first semester of her freshman year, Betty Cooper was beginning to find some semblance of normal as a journalism major. After a week of introductions, and tours of the campus, each day was beginning to get more and more familiar. And thankfully, she wasn't alone in her new adventure. While Kevin had gone to school out of state, both Veronica and Archie had stayed beyond, both to be closer to their parents and their businesses.

As was now the norm, Betty took her seat in the cafeteria at noon, her tray of food sitting before her. Moments later, Veronica sat across from her, dressed to the nines as usual. The raven haired beauty raised a finely done eyebrow in Betty's direction.

"You okay B?" She asked, "You're doing that thing where there's something on your mind and you zone out."

Betty shook her head and gave a shrug, "No, i'm fine. Just..." She let out a sigh, "still getting used to this."

Veronica let out a huff, beginning to eat the fries in front of her. "Tell me about it. I mean, I absolutely _love_ sharing a room with you my dear friend, but I can't say I don't miss the Pembroke."

Betty let out a laugh, still confused at time's how they had become best friends. Veronica was Breakfast at Tiffany's, coming from New York City, and always wearing the nicest of brands and had the best of everything. Her parents, Hermione and Hiram Lodge were the richest people in Riverdale, but unbeknownst to most, it was because they were also involved in questionable activity. Veronica, taking after both of her parents, was pursuing a degree in business with the hopes of her family that she'd one day be able to take over the family business.

Betty on the other hand, was the polar opposite. Raised in a house where she her and her sister were constantly pressured to be perfect, she was Riverdale's own 'girl next door', dressing in her pastel colored clothing, her blonde hair always pulled tight in her ponytail.

"Did you hear me B?" Veronica asked, and Betty quickly snapped from her daze once again. "I was saying that one of the fraternities is having a party tonight. Archie and I were thinking of going - I think it'd be good to get out and do something."

"I don't have -"

"Anything to wear?" The raven haired vixen smirked at her, and Betty knew there would be no argument. She smiled in return.

"Okay, you know... that does sound fun. I don't know V, my mind has just been on... a lot lately. Last weekend when I went home, I was going through my old room and found my diary." She cleared her throat, "I.. went through a few of the pages and there was just a lot about -"

"Jughead?" Veronica's smirk disappeared. "Betty.. I know that had to be an awful memory to bring up, but it's been three years."

She shrugged her sweater covered shoulders. "No, I know... I just... wonder what he's up to I guess."

"Being a Serpent, running drugs, hiding dead bodies... the possibilities are endless."

* * *

The motor rumbled beneath him, the wind whipping past his face as his Harley Davidson Sportster made it's way down the road. Jughead glanced in his mirror, the headlights of a Ghoulies Ford truck becoming almost dangerously close. He shifted gears, his bike speeding up, the tires leaving a scuff in the road.

 _Only another mile or so_ , he thought leaning forward, as if that would help the bike speed up.

This wasn't how he was expecting his day to end up, but when FP had informed the Serpents that a Ghoulie had stolen a delivery, Jughead knew it was his responsibility to get it back. He was the stealthiest, and had the best luck with the rivalry gang in the past. And so, he had gotten on his motorcycle and sped into their territory, sneaking into their warehouse, and stealing back what was originally theirs. As usual, the life of a Serpent was an exciting one.

He could barely hear the yelping of the thugs chasing him down, hoping to catch them a Serpent that had made it's way onto their territory but he could see them in his mirrors, their heads hanging out of the windows.

 _So close.._

A wave or relief hit him as he passed the appropriate point, and five more motorcycles joined him from the left and right. Knowing the Ghoulies wouldn't take part in a _fair_ fight, he wasn't surprised to see the truck behind him turn around. They rode for another mile or so until finally slowing down at the Whyte Wrym, the local hangout of the Southside Serpents.

After dismounting his bike, leaving it parked next to twenty others, he removed his helmet, fixing the crowned shaped beanie over his raven hair. His hair hung slightly on his forehead, sticking to the sweat that had formed during the chase.

"You good Jug?" FP, his father asked, stepping out of the bar and walking towards him.

FP had never been the ideal father figure, always putting the Serpents and his own addictions before his own family. He had remembered a brief time as a child where he had a semblance of a family, but then his mother had left his father, begging Jughead to go with her and his sister Jellybean. He had denied, knowing his father would need someone to stay back with him, and it was a good thing he did, as he had helped FP through his prison stint.

With a deep breath, Jughead nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He felt his heartbeat slowly return to normal and found that he would never quite get used to being thrust into this dangerous lifestyle.

"Did you get it?" FP inquired, holding his hand out expectantly. Failure wasn't an option.

 _Business as usual_ , he thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, _dad_... I got it."

From his inside jacket pocket, he pulled out a wadded up brick of marijuana, the very same that the Ghoulies had stolen from them only a day ago.

His dad clapped him on the back, his pride evident as he let out a celebratory woop. "Hell yeah. That's my son. Good job boy."

With a shake of the head, Jughead wandered into the bar, taking his usual seat at the bar top. It was evident it was his, since he had carved his signature crown into the wooden top.

"Hey," a smooth voice began and he lifted his head to see Toni, one of his closest friends. "What's wrong Jug?"

Jughead's friendship with Toni had began when he was transferred to Southside High and she was assigned his student mentor. She had been the one who explained what being a Serpent would mean, and had helped him through each one of the levels of initiation. And while he had shared a tryst with her one evening when Betty and him had broken up, she had since then only remained a close friend.

"Nothing. I'm just.." He let out a scoff, holding his hands out expectantly. "Don't you ever feel like this gets old sometimes? Like maybe there's something other than running drugs and running away from what could be a turf war?"

She let out a laugh, shaking her head as she poured a beer for a gentleman down the bar. "I mean, sure. But this is what it is, what we have. This life isn't ... the _greatest_ , but it's ours."

Jughead shook his head, his curl falling onto his forehead, before letting it fall into his hands.

"Listen.." Toni began again, moving closer to him and speaking quietly. "I'm going to a party tonight if you want to go. Up on the Northside, at the University. Some frat party. Want to go?"

He slowly lifted his head, his signature smirk falling on his lips. "Toni.. are you asking me on a date?"

She swatted his arm before brushing her pink and brown hair over her shoulder, " _No.._ you keep forgetting... as cute as you are Jug, I'm more into the female type."

"Yeah, yeah. So why are you going to this party?"

"Always a good way to sell some dime bags, make a few bucks, and have a few drinks. Might be fun."

Jughead sighed, thinking for a moment about the last time he had been on the Northside. It had been just over a year ago, when he had wandered there to discuss an issue on the Southside with the mayor. It had gone well, for once, and when he had left, he'd seen... _her._

Betty Cooper, with her books clutched to her chest, walking home with Archie. As usual, she was dresses in a pastel tone, a sweater covering her shoulders and a pair of jeans covering her legs. Her blonde locks had been tied back into its signature ponytail, and on her face was a wide smile. He had momentarily taken a step towards her, before remembering the reasoning why he had broken up things in the first place. He had wanted to protect her, but he knew it was a mistake and he regretted it each day.

Jughead let out a lengthy and dramatic sigh, much to Toni's amusement. "Yeah, I'll go." He finally answered, bracing himself for what was sure to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **A/N: Each chapter will be longer than this, but I just wanted this first to give a good introduction to how this was going to lay out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You should _really_ let me dress you more often Betty. Your legs are _killer!_ " Veronica gushed as the trio walked towards a Fraternity house with music blaring.

From the road, they could see it was already turning into an interesting party. Cars were parked up and down the road, but the majority of people were walking towards the house. On the porch were students, chugging beers, while the interior glowed with a strobe light.

Betty turned her head towards Veronica, giving her a small smile. "I can't believe I let you dress me in this." She felt naked, her lower half barely covered by the black mini skirt that Veronica had lent her. On her feet were boots that went up her calves, and her upper half was covered in a white blouse with most of the back bare. Her blonde hair had been straightened, hanging just below her shoulders.

"Embrace it B," Veronica began. "You have the body, you just need to flaunt it more!"

"You do look great Betty." Archie said, the redhead turning his head towards her.

Betty smiled at him, rolling her eyes and remembering a time when she only had eyes for Archie, her best friend since childhood. Of course, once he had informed her that didn't feel the same way, the feeling was fleeting. Even though they had since shared a kiss during a brief breakup, Archie only had eyes for Veronica and even Betty could admit that they worked well together.

Once inside, the sound of the music intensified around them and Betty couldn't help but feel out of her element. Around her were crowds of people, some making out, some... doing other things. In the corner of her eye, she could see a few fraternity members chugging their beers while a few girls cheered them on.

She wished in these moments that she could be like Veronica, completely at ease. Instead, her anxiety took hold and she dug her fingernails in her palms.

"Drink?" Archie questioned, and both Veronica and Betty nodded, Archie leaving into what looked like a kitchen.

Veronica hooked her arm into Betty's, giving her a sly smile. "C'mon Betty... relax. Try to have fun!"

 _Easier said than done,_ Betty thought.

* * *

"Here we are." Toni cut the engine on her truck, and both her and Jughead stared at the obnoxiously loud frat house. "At least _try_ to have fun. And remember, if you see any cute girls... I have dibs."

Jughead let out a short laugh, shaking his head and getting out of the car. He had a pair of dark jeans and his signature suspenders to go along with a t-shirt and a flannel. They had both agreed it would be smarter to leave their 'skins', especially if someone were to get out of the hand and the cops showed up.

"Is this really what college is like?" Jughead asked, letting out a scoff as they walked up to the porch.

"Kind of... I guess. I don't know."

His eyes scanned the porch, frat boys covering it, some he recognized as members of Riverdale's high school football team. The sound of the music blared as the door open and they stepped inside. The lights had been dimmed, a strobe light in the middle of what he assumed was a living room, lighting up the walls. He watched bodies grinding against one another, the hormones of college students filling the air. He wouldn't lie and say it wasn't intoxicating.

"I'm going to get a drink.", he all but shouted at Toni who looked like she had already found a girl to chat with.

He wandered to what he assumed was the kitchen, finding a cooler of bottled beer. Jughead grabbed one, popping the top and chugging the first half.

"Jug?" The voice he heard hadn't been one he had heard in years, but he could recognize it anywhere as the voice of his old best friend, Archie Andrews.

Jughead turned to see the redhead standing and trying to balance three beers in his hands. His brow was furrowed, confusion set on his face.

"Archie." Jughead began, unsure of what to say. How could he say anything after cutting his friends completely out of his life? It hadn't been easy when he had broken it off with Betty, and he knew that keeping in contact with Archie would have only made it worse.

"What the hell man? What are you doing here? How have you been?" Archie said, unsure as well.

"I'm here with a friend. What.. what are you doing here?" Jughead paused, before letting out a throaty laugh. "Of course. You probably live here or something."

"Nah, I didn't go the frat route. Just a student here." Archie paused, while the former best friends stared at each other, the air full of unspoken words.

Jughead cleared his throat. "It sure got awkward in here quick. Listen man... about what happened."

"No, no worries. Water under the bridge. That was years ago." Archie now took his turn to clear his throat, "Um.. listen, I'm here with Betty."

In response, Jug chugged his beer and his breathing quickened, the feeling of jealousy settling in the pit of his stomach. "Of course you two would end up getting together. I was probably just always in the way-"

Archie cut him off, "What? No! I'm with Ronnie Jug.."

He breathed a sigh of relief, though he wasn't sure why.

"Still?"

"Yeah.. still. No, I'm here with Betty and Veronica. These are their's.." He motioned to the beers. "I'm just trying to give you a heads up... just in case."

"Archie-kins! There you are! I thought we'd lost you in here...oh," The voice belonging to Veronica sounded in the room and trailed off as her and Jughead locked eyes.

She hadn't changed much in his opinion. Still a beautiful raven haired princess, except now, her expression toward him was less of a friend and more of an enemy. Her arms immediately crossed over her chest and she narrowed her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where's Betty?" Archie stepped in between the two, in hopes that he might prevent any arguing that he must have known was about to come from Veronica.

"She's in the bathroom."

Jughead let out a sigh of relief before taking on his signature smart ass smirk. "What's wrong Ronnie, not happy to see me?"

"Jug..." Archie warned.

"NO you idiot snake!" Veronica, snapped back. "Of course i'm not! You broke her heart, why would I be happy to see you?"

"It was for her own good," He said lightly, sipping on his beer.

"Her own good? She was a mess... for _months!_ Crying anytime she even _thought_ of you!"

"I was protecting her!" His voice became more stern as he pictured Betty in pain. "Plus, you don't think it was hard for me too?" He stepped forward, pointing at himself and already regretting his decision to attend this party.

"No. I don't. I think you were perfectly content with your little buddy, _Toni._ You were being selfish, Jughead. That's it." Veronica took her beer, glancing at Archie. "I'm going to go wait for Betty. Keep this snake away from her."

Jughead watched as she left and took a deep breath, anger rising up through his chest. "Archie, you have to understand I was trying to protect her." He turned to the redhead, who shrugged at him and looked at him with pity.

"Did you ever think maybe she didn't need protecting? Trust me Jug... I get it. But she was pretty torn up about it. And even then, you just... stopped talking to us all, stopped coming around. It hurt everyone."

 _It was what was best_ , Jughead thought. If he had to spend his days, seeing her, he would have immediately changed his mind.

* * *

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Betty shouted over the music, coughing slightly after taking the shot that Veronica had just brought her.

The bass thumped around them, bodies intertwining around them and moving to the noise.

Ever since her restroom trip, both Archie and Veronica were keeping their eyes peeled on the room and then looking at Betty, an odd behavior from the two that were normally wrapped up in one another.

Archie coughed on his own shot. "What do you mean?"

"Come on... I know when somethings up, what's going on?"

The couple shared a glance, and just when Archie was opening her mouth to speak, Veronica intervened. "Let's go dance B!"

Betty rolled her eyes, allowing the raven haired girl to pull her by the hand, until she stopped in her tracks.

"Was that..." She began, watching as the man she swore she recognized walked away. She was sure it was, and all of a sudden their behavior made sense. "V... is Jughead here?"

Veronica cleared her throat. "Well.."

Archie spoke up, "Yeah Betty... I saw him when I was getting a drink. Listen, I think he really actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Betty replied. Her friends shared a glance and she took a deep breath. Conflicting thoughts of running away from the party, and finding him were at war with one another, but she knew her decision before the thought even went through her head.

* * *

Jughead was buzzed, quickly heading towards being drunk. Toni had already found herself a cute girl to fool around with, and the thought that Betty was wandering around the party, potentially being approached by drunk frat boys wasn't helping.

He had spotted her a few times, admiring her beauty from afar. She was a dream in that mini skirt and white blouse, her hair void of it's normal ponytail. If he had ever been asked though, he would've admitted he liked her better in her normal clothes; it was more _her._

"Hi Juggie.", said a voice, that he knew immediately belonged to her.

He looked up from his drink, his eyes taking a moment to focus before landing on her face. She stood before him, her arms awkwardly crossed over her chest.

"Betts", he breathed, changing his posture immediately, going from cool to nervous.

"It's been a while." She walked towards him, reaching into the cooler to grab a beer and opening it. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

He smirked, but it quickly faltered under her gaze. "Just here enjoying the party... you?"

"Same.." She stared at him, her eye's appraising his face. He couldn't help but feel red heat creep up his neck.

"Do you want a drink?" He blurted out, before his eyes fell to her beer. "Never mind. Do you want to... go somewhere quieter?"

She gave a nervous shrug, mixed with a nod and Jughead began walking to the back porch. Although full, the music wasn't playing out there and the conversations were quieter.

* * *

Betty watched as Jughead sat on a decorative bench that sat in the fraternities backyard. She noted that while he was missing his Serpents jacket, and aside from appearing more muscular, he otherwise looked the same. His trademark crown beanie sat atop of his raven hair, that curl falling onto his forehead.

"So..." She began, and while she felt like she had a thousand words to say to him, she couldn't form a sentence. She let out a huff before chugging part of a beer. "I don't... know what to say." Honesty was always the best policy.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Betty shrugged, "Fine. Just... going to school. I'm rooming here with Veronica.. I needed to get away from my family. Are you still..." She turned to slightly look behind him as if checking for the symbol on his back.

"A Serpent? Yeah.."

"Ah."

Jughead cleared his throat. "You look beautiful. I mean, you are beautiful... you've always been beautiful."

She looked down at herself, cringing at the amount of leg showing. "Oh. Yeah, V dressed me."

"I figured." He gave her a small smile, before glancing around the yard and then back to her. "I'm glad I ran into you here."

"You could have ran into me sooner if you would've come around."

"Ouch Betts."

She couldn't help but slightly smile at the use of his nickname for her.

"I guess I deserve that," he muttered. "So are you.. here with anyone other than Archie and Veronica?"

Betty raised her eyebrows, letting out a small laugh. She could see immediately what he was getting at. "You're asking if I'm here with a guy? No, Jug.. I haven't dated anyone in over a year."

Jughead inched forward slightly, sipping on his mixed drink. "So.. you had a boyfriend? After me?"

"Well.. yeah, I mean... not for long. I'm sure you've dated since too."

He said nothing, and she nodded slightly, ignoring the pang in her chest.

"I've missed you Betts." He said quietly, and she took the moment to stare at his face and study it.

His eyes were slightly glossy, presumably from the alcohol he was drinking. He seemed nervous, she could tell that much, but he was also trying to cover it with his typical cool, brooding behavior.

 _Beep beep_. The moment was interrupted by the sound coming from Jughead's pocket. She watched as he reached his hand in, noting a small tattoo that now sat on his thumb. She wondered how many more tattoos he had.

"Great..." He groaned, shoving his phone back into his pocket and shaking his head.

"What?"

"My ride ditched me.." Jughead grumbled, "Toni just had to bring me here." He continued under his breath.

" _Oh_ , you're here with Toni." Betty cleared her throat, noting the pang was back. "So.. you and Toni."

"No. I'm not with Toni."

Betty looked down at her hands, remembering that the night after she broke things off with him and before they reconciled for the last time. She had seen him and Toni at Pop's together, sharing a 'morning after'. She wondered how many more times that had happened, and then internally reminded herself it wasn't her business.

"Well, I can't say I can give you a ride home, but I have a couch in my dorm you can sleep on. I'm sure Veronica will be crashing with Archie tonight."

* * *

Betty looked up at Jughead and he eyed her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Betty Cooper, inviting me back her dorm room. This is not how I expected my night going."

"Yeah," She began with a scoff, "It's not like that."

His smirk faltered. "I know Betts. I use humor to deal with uncomfortable situations."

"You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you."

They stared at each other, and the overwhelming urge to touch her swept over Jughead. He assumed it was the alcohol pushing him forward, but he reached forward with his hand, grabbing hers and letting his thumb stroke her own.

"I don't want to make this harder than it already is... Jughead." Betty said quietly, tugging her hand away.

* * *

As expected, Veronica was staying with Archie, evident by the text Betty had received back when she informed them she'd be going home. The walk back to Betty's dorm was quiet, both unsure of what to say to one another. Occasionally Jughead had opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly.

Upon entering the dorm, Jughead took a moment to look around, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. She noted that he still wore his suspenders, something of a trademark for him.

The dorm wasn't the biggest, but it worked for Betty and Veronica. The two shared a bathroom, with a separate room on either side and a small living room connecting the two. It was furnished, courtesy of Hiram Lodge, with a nice couch, coffee tables and a large TV. Each girls room held a full size bed, and a desk for homework.

"This place is nicer than my trailer." Jughead mentioned, letting out a small laugh.

Betty offered a small smile, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Well... here's the couch. The bathroom is weird, you'll have to go through either mine or V's room to get to it."

"I'll make sure not to wake you up."

It then happened so quickly. Betty had turned from locking the door and Jugheads lips were suddenly on hers, his hands grasping either side of her face. She missed the taste and feel of him, and felt her heart quickening under his touch. She stepped back so her back was against the door and he moved with her, his lips moving against hers.

And then it was over, him pulling away and giving her one last soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just... didn't want to miss my chance of ever being able to do that again." He murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I..." Betty stammered, "I'm going to go to bed. Good night Jughead Jones." And she walked into her room, closing the door behind her and sitting on her bed.

After a shuddering deep breath, she put her head in her hands, ignoring the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter doesn't take place over a very long period of time, and has a long of conversation - so I apologize now!**

 **Thanks to everyone that's read so far!**

* * *

Jughead woke suddenly, his unfamiliar surroundings a jolt, causing him to sit up immediately. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his trailer, and memories of the night before came flooding in. The room was still slightly dark, the sunlight not yet out, but beginning to make an appearance. He checked his phone, the time reading _6:45am._ He groaned at his internal alarm clock, and followed it up with a hand to his head, regretting the amount of alcohol he had ingested.

 _"Shit.._ " He said lightly, the revelation of what he had done before falling asleep the night before replaying in his mind. He had _kissed_ her, the girl he hadn't seen in years, his first and only love.

And Betty had cried afterwards. He could hear her, in her room, weeping quietly. The need to comfort her was overwhelming, but Jughead knew he was probably the last person she'd want to see.

Jughead leaned back in the couch as his brain went into overload. Breaking up with Betty had been the hardest thing he had ever done. After she had performed the Serpent Dance, and his father had proclaimed his retirement wouldn't be taking place, he didn't know what else to do. The Serpents Dance meant that Betty would be a part of the Serpents lifestyle, while not directly being a member and he wouldn't allow himself to put her in that danger. He needed to protect her.

 _"Did you ever think maybe she didn't need protecting?"_ Archie had asked him at the party, and in this moment of sitting in the dark room, he thought about the words he had spoken.

Betty was certainly not the girl that needed a typical knight in shining armor, Jughead knew that. But the fear that should could get caught up in something similar to him, running drugs and escaping Ghoulies, was enough to keep her shielded.

He stretched before rubbing his eyes, hoping they adjust to the dark room and he wouldn't have to turn on a light and potentially wake Betty up.

Moments later however, his predicament was solved her door slowly opened and he saw the blonde haired woman peak out, a sliver of light coming from her room. He gave her a small wave.

"Morning," he said lightly, unsure of what else to say.

She opened the door fully, reaching on the wall and turning on the living room light. He squinted from the sudden brightness, raising a hand to shield his eyes.

She was radiant in the morning, her blonde hair tousled from sleep. She wore pajamas, a pair of sleeping shorts and her old cheerleading shirt.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Betty asked, her arms awkwardly covering her old Riverdale Vixen's tee. She stepped out of the doorway and into the living room.

"I did. Thanks... sorry if I woke you up, I tend to wake up pretty early." Jughead mentioned lightly before standing and searching in the couch for his t-shirt. Once finding it, he tugged it over his toned chest, but not before noticing that Betty was looking him over.

"You have a few tattoos."

He glanced down at his arms, his Serpent tattoo covering his forearm, but a few others scattered here and there. "Oh," he replied, "Yeah."

Betty cleared her throat, "Yeah.. but no, you didn't wake me up. I've been up for a little."

"Well, I'll be out of your hair here in a few. I just need to find my beanie.." He glanced around the room, knowing he probably threw it off in his sleep.

She shrugged slightly, "I mean... you don't _have_ to go yet. It's Saturday, so I have nothing going on right now if... you wanted to get breakfast or something?"

Jughead stopped from his search, glancing up at her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Betty Cooper... are you asking me on a date?"

"No. I'm... inviting you to... be in the same space as me for breakfast." She let out a small laugh.

He continued his smirk, being around her just felt so _easy_ , like nothing had changed even though he knew it was quite the contrary. If they continued talking, the conversation of their breakup would come up, and if things were further, the conversation of his _lifestyle_ would come up. He knew it was evident, because he knew that he wasn't going to be losing Betty again.

"Alright, so where should we casually be in the same space for breakfast?"

"Pop's?"

"Of course."

* * *

The booth Betty and Jughead sat in at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe was full of memories and nostalgia. It had been their booth forever, when they were friends and even when they were dating. In that space, they had shared tears, laughter, romance. They had mulled over Jason Blossoms murder, had gone through the Black Hood attacks in that booth.

It felt heavy upon them now as their food was placed in front of them, the same it had always been both for both.

Pop Tate had been overwhelmingly happy to see the two enter his Chock'lit shop together, going on about reunions and 'the old days'. They hadn't the confidence to tell him it was just a friendly breakfast.

"So Jug, tell me..." Betty began, piercing her eggs with her fork. "what have you been doing in the past three years?" She said it awkwardly, so many questions playing on the tip of her tongue, but also uncertainty.

Jughead chewed his eggs, waiting to swallow before speaking. "I've been doing a lot of the same old..." He began, shrugging his shoulders that felt oddly light without his jacket.

"Being a Serpent." She finished for him.

"Yeah..." He couldn't help but notice the wave of disgust that appeared and disappeared from her face at his response.

"Are you still writing?"

 _Writing_. Something he had been doing since he was a child, and something he missed doing severely. He didn't have time for writing anymore, not with his life so wrapped up in everything else.

"When I can. Enough about me Betty, what about you? A college student huh? I mean, I always knew you'd go to college.. I just thought you'd leave Riverdale." Jughead leaned forward, his eyes appraising her. "You, get away from the folks, and all of this drama here."

She let out a huff and a little laugh, "Trust me... I tried, but I received a full ride. I've been going for journalism. I'm sure it's my parents dream that I'll take over The Register one day."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so."

Jughead sipped on his coffee, eyeing her. She felt scrutinized under his gaze.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" He asked, laying it on the table.

"Is it necessary? I mean.. it was years ago Jug..."

He laughed, a harsh laugh, shaking his head at her. "Yes, but.. you have to admit seeing each other again-"

"It's a shock, to be honest. But to bring it up, I don't really know if you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"I always want to hear what you have to say Betty."

She shook her head before quickly saying, "You didn't for three years, so.." Betty took a bite of her hash browns, ignoring the look of pain on Jugheads face. "Juggie... listen, seeing you again, it hurts, but it's also... a nice, familiar even. I don't know what we're doing here, eating breakfast together like everything is normal -"

"You invited me Betty."

"No, I know. I just... is this the last time we're ever going to see each other? Because, if it is, what's the point of rehashing the past?"

She studied him, his brooding gaze set on her face.

"Betty, I think you and I both know this won't be the last time we see each other."

She felt her heart skip a beat, and opened her mouth to speak when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Jughead watched as Archie and Veronica entered Pop's, their fingers intertwined. Obviously, it was still the hang out spot for _everyone_ except for Jughead who hadn't returned to Pop's in years.

"What's going on here?" Archie questioned lightheartedly, always assuming the best of everything. Veronica on the other hand narrowed her eyes at him.

Even early in the morning Archie and Veronica looked like the perfect couple. Archie with his tousled but well done red hair, and Veronica always dresses to the nine's and carrying a hand bag that probably cost more than Jughead's whole outfit.

"Oh,.." Betty began, questioningly looking at Jughead before looking back at Archie. "We're just having some breakfast. Do you guys want to join us?"

"It'll be like a good old family reunion," Jughead joked as Veronica sat next to Betty and Archie slid in next to him. "Is everyone in this town a morning person?" He mentioned after under his breath.

"So... breakfast huh?" Veronica asked, looking at Betty, her eyes searching her face for something else.

"Jug crashed on the couch last night... his ride ditched him. I figured since you were staying with Archie it wasn't a big deal." Betty replied lightly, but giving Veronica a firm look, almost daring her to say something else about the situation.

Jughead cleared his throat, after finishing his plate. "Listen... let me just, clear out any bit of awkwardness in the room right now.. I'm sorry, to each one of you, for just... disappearing to deal with my..." He searched for a word, "darkness." His phone began going off, and he glanced down before rolling his eyes. "Listen, I need to get going. Betty, can I talk to you outside?"

After placing money on the table, Jughead and Betty slid out of the booth, both being eyed by Archie and Veronica who sat with their mouths open, confused.

* * *

"Serpent business?" Betty questioned as she stood outside, her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Jughead laughed, removing his flannel from his waist and shrugging it over his shoulders, "Something like that. I have someone coming to pick me up, but I just wanted to say... I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. I don't want... this to be the time it stuck." He said, referencing his words when breaking up with her.

The feeling was back in Betty's heart, that nagging pain that reminded her of the moment he told her to go home. Her frown deepened and she looked down at her feet, "I don't know what to say Juggie.."

"Just... call me." He handed her a small piece of paper, his new number written on it. "When you're ready... but please, call me?" His phone buzzed again, and he glanced down at it, frustration evident in his gaze. "I have to go."

He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and moments later he was gone.

* * *

"Are you going to do it? Call him?" Veronica asked as her fingers went through the blonde's hair, separating pieces to braid it out.

The two best friends sat on the floor of their dorm's living room, an opened bottle of wine next to them. Both were in their pajama's, the decision to skip any other parties made by Veronica so they could have 'girl' time.

Betty had thankfully avoided the questioning when she returned to Pop's, but once the girls were alone it began. She explained what happened the night before, even down to the kiss Jughead had given her. She explained that the conversation had remained light, both unsure of what to say to one another.

"I don't know." Betty replied, sipping on the Pinot Noir. "I mean I want to... but I can't just forget everything that happened."

"That's understandable." Veronica said, and Betty had the nagging feeling she wanted to say something else.

"Go on, say it V."

"No, I just... I don't want you to get hurt again B. I was there, the whole time.. the shoulder to cry on. It killed me to see you like that. I don't want it to happen again. But, if it makes you happy, you know I'll always support you."

Betty nodded, staring at the phone number in her hand. "I'm going to text him." She said, typing the number into her own phone and sending, _Hi. It's Betty._

Her phone pinged immediately, and Veronica raised a finely done eyebrow. "That didn't take long. What does it say?"

 **Jughead:** _I was starting to think you weren't going to call. Or should I say text._

 **Betty:** _It's only been 12 hours._

 **J:** _After three years that feels like a lifetime_

Betty paused, staring at her phone and Veronica let out a small laugh.

"I don't get it, is he trying to get back together with you?" She asked, tying the braid back and then sitting next to her and sipping her own glass of wine.

"I don't know V. This is just so randomly..." she searched for the perfect word, "sudden," she finished lamely.

"Are you ever going to be able to get past what happened? I don't know that I could."

Betty let out a huff, rubbing her temples. "I don't know. Is anything ever this difficult with Archie?"

Veronica let out a laugh, "No, no it's not. But Archie and I are not you and Jughead. Archie told me a long time ago that he felt like you and Jughead were soul mates... now I don't like what he did to you B, but, I don't know, you guys really were made for each other."

Betty leaned back against the couch, staring at her phone in her hand, at the message that Jughead had sent her.

* * *

 _After three years, that feels like a lifetime._

He almost regretted it after he typed it, but not because of what it said, but because of how she'd react to it.

"Girl troubles?" Toni asked, setting a beer down in front of him as he sat at the Whyte Wyrm, the Serpent owned bar and hangout spot.

The bar was full to the brim of it's usual crowd, leather jacket covered members playing pool and drinking. It was the one place they could all feel at home, and not feel judged based on what they wore or who they were, or what side of the tracks they grew up on.

Jughead shook his head, giving her a dirty look. "What about you? You got back late today." He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah... I had a good time. By the way... what did you end up doing last night exactly?"

His phone pinged and he looked down immediately, his face lighting up as he saw Betty's name.

 **Betty** : _I want to talk_.

His heart dropped, and he took the moment to take a sip of beer.

 **Betty:** _In person. Are you busy tonight_?

"So there are girl troubles..." Toni leaned over the bar, raising an eyebrow at Jughead who let out a scoff.

"Toni... do you remember... Betty Cooper?"

"Of course I do. Your ponytailed girlfriend, the love of your life." Toni fake swooned at the bar before letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, all of that. Well, I may have run into her last night. And stayed the night at her dorm... and now she's asking me to meet her tonight." Jughead stared at his phone, ignoring the look he was sure to be receiving from Toni.

"So... are you going to meet her?"

"Probably."

"You _do_ remember why you broke up with her in the first place right?"

He finally looked up at her, to see the colored hair girl standing with her arms crossed.

"You know I'm right," she continued. "None of that's changed. I mean, do what you want, go talk to her. But you're still a Serpent Jug, you always will be."

* * *

Jughead turned off the motorcycle in front of the dorm room, having followed the address she'd given. He ignored the glances from the students outside, each one raising an eyebrow at him, but more specifically the jacket on his back that bore the green snake. He locked the Sportster and let out a small laugh as the students separated for him to walk through.

In he went, walking the hallway until the correct room after signing in with her RA, who seemed reluctant to let him back until she gave Betty a call.

He gave a quick knock to the door and waited momentarily, taking a deep breath. He had changed his clothing, trying to dress _up_ , at least as much as he could. He wore a pair of dark jeans, and a dark grey button up flannel, the sleeves pushed up his arms. Of course, he had his signature suspenders and his hair was tucked back into his beanie. He had even sprayed a spritz of cologne that he had taken from FP, much to his father's confusion.

Betty Cooper opened the door, giving him a small smile. Her hair was tied back in a low braid, her body covered in a pair of jeans and a pink blouse. She looked very... _Betty_ , and it made him smile. She opened the door further, letting him in and he glanced around, noting she was alone.

"No Veronica?" He asked, shrugging off his Serpents jacket and hanging it on a coat hook near the door.

"No, her and I were having a girls night but she talked me into inviting you over. She went to meet Archie." Betty sat down on the couch, clutching a glass of red wine.

He raised an eyebrow before sitting at the opposite end. "Really.." He blankly stated, "I thought she hated me."

"No... she's just," she took a sip, curling her legs beneath her, "angry at you, I guess. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, no I'm fine." He rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About us, Jug." Betty raised her eyes from her glass to his face. "Why did you ask me to call you?"

Jughead paused, unsure how to proceed. He slowly began, "I wanted to see you again."

"Suddenly? After three years? Why not contact me sooner? You know where I live. You know where my parents house is."

"Betty, I broke up with you for a reason, I didn't want to hurt you even more by coming around."

"But you're around now." Betty snapped back, letting out a scoff, her voice filled with something he couldn't place.

He narrowed his eyes confused, "Betty, I didn't _know_ you were going to be at the party last night. I asked you to call me because I've _missed_ you Betty. For three years I haven't stopped thinking about you." he stood up, frustrated that he had even agreed to meet her in the first place. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed you ran into me, but running into you and seeing you was probably the first _good_ thing that's happened to me in years."

"Juggie.." She leaned forward, putting her head in her heads and rubbing her head before standing up. "If anything I'm just upset because it felt like I was _finally_ slowly getting to a point where I _might have_ been getting over you. Kind of... and then here you are."

"Then I'll leave." He reached for his jacket before she grabbed his arm.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I just don't want to... have you around if you're just going to disappear on me again for the sake of 'protecting' me."

"Betty Cooper, I've just found you again... I can't let go of you so quick."

And with that, he leaned forward, grabbing her face with his hands pressing his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry to leave this here, but I'll update again tomorrow! The next chapter will pick up in the same spot, and no they're not done talking.**

 **Also, they're not going to be so quick to start up there relationship again. There's a lot that needs to be hashed out!**

 **If you guys like would you're reading, please review!**


End file.
